The Blue Boutique
by Goddess Isa
Summary: Anya's having a party, but what kind of party is it?!


TITLE: The Blue Boutique  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: Anya's having a party, but what kind of party is it?!  
SPOILER: Nothing really  
DISTRIBUTION: Sandee, of course - My site - http://planetslaythis.homestead.com - Crystal and Butterfly if they want it - A Soul's Redemption - Anyone else - sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-MA  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns the characters. Joss is the man. Damn the man. The Blue Boutique really does exist and curiosity killed the cat so check them out at http://www.blueboutique.com  
DEDICATION: To Sandee, for the inspiration I needed for the story. You're the best!   
  
  
  
"What is this?" Buffy asked when Anya handed her a bright blue envelope as soon as she sat down at the Bronze.   
  
"You might not have time to open it," Xander said. "Your beeper could go off."   
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and tried to ignore him. It had been two months since the whole Riley debacle had ended with her killing him and half the Initiative including that annoying Dr. Engleman. Turned out they were all brainwashed demons. It almost reminded her of what had happened with Kathy the roommate from Hell earlier in the year. She shivered and took the cup Willow held out to her, drinking it quickly before realizing it was beer.   
  
"How'd you get that?" Buffy asked.   
  
"Xander's my supplier now," she said in a low voice. "He's underground."   
  
"It's good money." he shrugged.   
  
"It's illegal." Buffy said.   
  
"Open the envelope!" Anya said anxiously.   
  
"I got one," Willow said. "You might get a smile at least."   
  
"It's a good thing too," Xander said. "We never see anything but the pout on her lips these days."   
  
Buffy swore under her breath and opened the envelope.   
  
She pulled out a piece of computer stationary with a headline that read The Blue Boutique. Buffy's eyes widened as she read the paper all the way to the bottom.   
  
"Are you serious?" she asked Anya. She nudged Xander. "Is she serious?"   
  
"She's serious." he downed his plastic cup and began refilling it via a tube up the sleeve of his sweater.   
  
"Aren't you givin' her what a girl wants?" Buffy questioned with a giggle.   
  
"I'm not used to being human," Anya said. "I want more than a human can give me."   
  
"She wears me out." Xander explained.   
  
"I get a free butt plug just for having the party," she said proudly. "Are you coming?"   
  
Buffy was about to say no but Willow shot her a Look. "Of course she's coming."   
  
"I am?" Buffy asked.   
  
"Great." Anya smiled. "That makes six of us then, plus the Party Princess. This is going to be so much fun."   
  
"Can I come?" Xander asked.   
  
"No." the three of them answered together.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
"Cordelia?" Buffy said, shocked. She put her coat on the hook inside the door to Anya's apartment and hugged the demon. "How are you?"   
  
"Fed up!" she yelled. "I wasn't going to come all the way down here for a vibrator party but I *had* to get away from Wesley."   
  
"Wussly's working with you guys?" Anya laughed. "I hadn't heard that one. We've got Spike."   
  
"I heard." Cordelia did not look impressed.   
  
"You got the short end of that straw." Anya said happily. "The Princess is in the living room, shall we join her?"   
  
The girls entered and saw a pretty African-American woman sitting behind a table full of sex toys.   
  
"Hello," she greeted them brightly. "Anya, shall we begin?"   
  
"Just let me introduce everyone." she said. "Patti's our Party Princess, and Buffy, Cordelia, you know Willow and that's Arrica and Nicki. They're from my new Wicca group."   
  
"How is that?" Willow asked. "And by the way, thank you for inviting Tara. She wanted to come but she doesn't feel very good."   
  
"I'm having another," Anya said. "In May, so she can come to that one."   
  
Willow nodded and sat down. Patti smiled and picked up a large purple jelly vibrator.   
  
"I always pick this up when I start a party because I think it gets things moving," she said as she ran a hand up and down its shaft. "It's a fun piece, I think, but there are some that are even more lifelike that I'd like to show you."   
  
The party progressed and Willow grew more and more red-faced by the middle when Anya brought out refreshments. She was pretty sure it was no coincidence that the nachos had strategically placed tomatoes to look like breasts and that there were miniature wieners.   
  
"Now," Patti said, "I want to show you guys the best item we have to offer." she smiled and pulled something from behind her. Willow gasped when she saw what it was, while Anya grinned and Arrica told no one in particular "Oh, I have that. It's great."   
  
"Meet Jason," Patti said happily, laying the doll out on the table. "Jason is a lifelike, life-size pleasure doll. I like to call him a lover though because I think the term 'pleasure' can refer to anything one does to feel good and not something that has to involve a man."   
  
Willow snickered, thinking of Tara, and Buffy shot her a Look that went unnoticed.   
  
"He has wonderful hair," Patti went on, "But the best part is this." she pressed a button somewhere and the huge cock in the middle of Jason's body began to vibrate.   
  
"Isn't it wonderful?" Anya asked happily.   
  
"Isn't Xander man enough for you?" Cordelia said. This was the first time since the beginning of the party that she'd looked up from the order form she was diligently filling out. Somehow, Buffy just knew the credit card number she wrote down belonged to either Wussly or Angel.   
  
"No man is man enough," Anya replied confidently.   
  
"Jason's cock is detachable," Patti turned it off and removed the vibrator, showing it off for the girls. "And that about rounds up the demonstration part of the party. Please feel free to examine the toys but remember, you screw with it, you buy it."   
  
She smiled pleasantly and went off to use Anya's bathroom. Cordelia was sure she heard a vibrating noise coming from down the hall.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
"Everything is here!" Willow said happily. "Anya just got our stuff from The Blue Boutique! You coming?"   
  
Buffy was barely awake but Willow was driving her crazy so she pulled some clothes on and followed her best friend out to her car.   
  
She spent the drive to Anya's sleeping, but when she got there she was wide awake. The demon stood in the center of her living room with three huge boxes in front of hers.   
  
"Cordelia had her stuff shipped to Angel's office," she explained. "I hope he doesn't have a coronary or something."   
  
"Where is it, where is it?!" Willow asked anxiously.   
  
Anya pulled Jason out of the box and handed him to Willow.   
  
"Be good to him," she warned. "He's only warranted for thirty days."   
  
The Witch just smiled and ran out to her car. A moment later, Buffy heard her drive off.   
  
"I guess I'm the forgotten one today," she yawned. "Can I crash on your couch?"   
  
"I guess." Anya handed her the boxes containing her vibrating underwear, jelly eggs and her Rabbit. "No playing on my sofa."   
  
The Slayer mumbled something the demon couldn't hear and was snoring loudly within seconds.   
  
Anya grinned at her and then stared. She was out cold.   
  
Shrugging, Anya took her own Rabbit out of its box and went into her bedroom to reap its benefits.  



End file.
